


Home

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Riza has mental health issues, Roy is the one who keeps her sane, Royai Week 2018, and doesn't like to sleep, and helps her take care of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 5 Prompt: HomeRoy Mustang is more of a home than any place has ever been.





	Home

Sleep has never come easy to the Hawk’s Eye. She has spent more of her life awake, focused too much on what ifs and maybes to accept the fact that her body needs rest. Roy Mustang experiences this first hand when he studies with her father, and watches her push herself to stay awake for days at a time, before she collapses in bed for a solid twenty four hours. 

He tries to fix it, she knows, the first night he pulls her from her books and drags her to her room. She is thirteen and he is fifteen. He sets her on her bed, and when she tries to get up, he stops her, wraps an arm around her waist. “Shh,” he murmurs, and Riza weakly complies. Already her eyes feel like they’re falling shut, and her mind is quieting.

She feels a sense of belonging, the likes of which she’s never felt in her life before.

***

It serves her well at the Academy. She can work through a week, and then sleep all day on the weekends. She achieves the highest marks of any student seen in marksmanship, and no one questions the dark circles under her eyes.

She knows she needs to take better care of herself, imagines what he would say to her. She pretends that her blankets are his arms, pulling them tighter around her slight frame. She closes her eyes, quiets her mind, tries to imagine his weight draped over her.

Roy Mustang is a comfort, even when he is not there.

***

Ishval is both a blessing and a curse. She can stay awake longer than any other sniper, spending her days and nights defending the camps. The explosions do not disturb her sleep, because she barely does. Only when ordered to take a break does she bother.

She sits in her tent, trying to will herself to unconsciousness, when the flap opens. Roy strides in, and goes to sit next to her. It’s as if her desperation has summoned him, a phantasm, a memory made real. But he is as tired as she is, and he cradles her as they lay down together, eyes falling shut.

It takes only moments for her to sink into the blissful abyss of sleep, something she knows she can only do with him by her side.

***

It is after the war, for the first time, that Riza Hawkeye does not know what to do when she cannot sleep. She cleans her entire apartment, and then tries to read, though her mind cannot track the words. She contemplates going for a run, but it’s the middle of the night, and while East City is a relatively nice place to live, she’d rather not take her chances.

Which is why Roy Mustang’s phone wakes him in the middle of the night. He’s at her apartment in barely fifteen minutes. Riza has changed into soft, purple pajamas, and Roy follows her to her bedroom.

She lays down, slotting herself against him and letting his thick arms wrap around her waist. He hums softly in her ear, stroking her hair and holding her close. She feels so small pressed against him. Safe. Content.  _ Warm _ .

Sleep has never come easy for the Hawk’s Eye. But nestled in the arms of the man she loves, she feels at peace. She is  _ home _ , and she blissfully drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
